1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to portable reading light devices; and, more particularly, to a light device worn about the head of a user.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various types of reading lights have been proposed in the past. Most of these lights clip on to a book or magazine and illuminate the page by light shining onto the page. Turning pages is a problem since the light device is attached to the pages. A light device useful with a book may not be useful on a newspaper or magazine due to its weight, how it is attached to the reading matter, etc. That is, it is difficult or impossible to read lightweight reading materials, such as paperback books, magazines, newspapers, etc. with certain devices that must be clamped or mounted to a sturdy book or the like to remain in place. These clip-on devices also illuminate a large area surrounding the lit material which may defeat the very purpose of allowing one to read in bed or other places without disturbing those around the reader.
Both types of light devices usually require that the reader be in an upright position and are either uncomfortable or difficult to use when the reader is prone or in a non-sitting position.
Lately, folders or book covers with built-in light devices have appeared in the marketplace. However, newspapers and magazines cannot be inserted into these folders or covers and one size may not fit all books. Further, it is better to have light shining from above or behind the reader and such light devices are not small and portable.
There is thus a need for a light device that can illuminate a page of reading material with the light diffused uniformly on the page and can be worn with ease by the user and permit use with all types of reading materials and allow reading in any desired position.